Tell Me Why I should Love You
by Alazara
Summary: After the war, I was sent back to Hogwarts to finish up schooling. I wasn't on the dark side but I hadn't been on the good side either. So where I belonged, i didn't know but know I must face the one person who rather see me dead then alive.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot. _

_I got a little bored and I got an inspired by many other stories I have read and I thought I'd write a story about how I thought would make an interesting story. So this is a Harry/Draco and I think it works out better this way because of the fact Harry is a strong person but he always has people controlling him like he's a little child. I see Harry as a strong, independent, protective person while Draco as a spoiled, lost scared person who has always had someone telling him where to go and how to do it. So this is my swing at another story for your pleasure._

_So please review and tell me what you think!_

Standing on the edge of the astronomy tower, looking down towards the white snow covered ground. Everything was so quiet and pure, everything had its own purpose in this beautiful winter night, and everything belonged here except me. I didn't know where I belonged. At one point I thought I understood or at least knew where I belonged but now, I don't know. Everything has been in an everlasting spin since my father was placed in Azkaban and my mother disappeared to god knows where.

No one was here to tell me what to do or order me around. Everything was all up to me and I didn't know what to do with this new freedom. To frank it relieved and scared me. I could do whatever I wanted and there was no one to stop me but there was also no one around to care or help me when I get into trouble.

Sighing I brushed a piece of lose hair back behind my ear and pulled my cloak tighter as I looked up at the full moon that hung peaceful in the night sky. Everything was so new but I guess that was understandable, everything had changed. Voldemort had been defeated by the one and only Harry Potter who hasn't been seen since the final battle, Dumbledore was dead; all death eaters were arrested or on their way to being arrested and most of the children of the death eaters, like myself were staying at Hogwarts waiting for school to start and move on and show the world that we weren't our parents.

That, I think was going to be the hardest thing for us, for me. Proving we weren't going to follow in our parent's footsteps and for me that was going to be very hard. Lucius had made a bad name for himself all the way around and I was the one who had to pay for it but I was going to show the world that I wasn't my father.

Taking one last look at the perfect world that I wished where I knew where I belonged in, I headed back to my dorm in the dungeons to get a good night sleep for tomorrow was going to be a day to be prepared for.

The Next Morning

Shifting over to my side as I tried to escape the purring creature that kept putting its face in mine as it tried to wake me up. Sighing I opened my eyes to look at my cat that stared back at me with a worried look. Smiling slightly I petted her as she arched into my hand; Resi was a cat that had found me. She had actually fell into my lap one day outside by the lake and I just kept her and she didn't seem to mind being with me plus she was great company when I didn't want to be around Pansy and Blaise.

Picking her up and moving her to the side I got up and looked at me clock and saw it was time to get up and get ready. Quickly going through my morning route and made sure I didn't look at myself as I got dressed I headed to the living room of Severus's chamber. I had moved into Severus's chamber due to the fact that he was know my guardian and he needed to give me a potion every morning to surpass my memories and anything else that happened to lurk in my mind that could cause me problems.

It made me numb really and I didn't mind really because I didn't want to face the past. I'd rather it stay right where it was and that was in the past where I left it. But my memories didn't see what I wanted; only what they wanted.

Quickly swallowing down my potion I grabbed my bag with Resi on my heels and headed down to breakfast. Things were different this year; we no longer had students sorted by the sorting hat since it was burned during the war. They were given a test before they came here and that's how they were sorted and upon arriving they were sent straight to their common rooms since they were served dinner on the train here.

But we still ate our meal the great hall before going off to class and that's where I needed to be right now but as my luck has been lately I'm running late and with the new head mistress that is the worst thing I could be. Head mistress Thacker was a woman who was appointed by the ministry to keep us all set straight. In terms of us students, it meant she was strict and mean as hell and didn't believe us children of convicted death eaters should be allowed in Hogwarts. She was also one of the ones against allowing me to live with my godfather Severus, saying I should live with well brought up folks that would make sure that I straightened out and saw the wrong in my ways.

Ya more like she wanted to give me to someone who was just like her and just to satisfy her, they put me and Severus on a trail run. Basically saying three strikes and you're out and you have to go live with people who we pick. I didn't want to let that happen.

Slipping in the doors of the great hall I noticed everything was silent. Everyone was eating in silence and it kind of scared me that everyone was so quiet. As I moved through the hall, I noticed that some of the people from the other tables glare at me as I walked to my seat with Pansy and Blaise. They were looking at each other in a nervous fashion and it made me nervous. Slowly sitting down between the two of them, I looked at the two I considered siblings and waited for them to tell me what was going on.

They both sat in silence, just looking back and forth at each other before Pansy finally nodded and looked down at her plate before looking at me. "Draco why were you late?" she asked as tried to look normal as she kept looking over towards Head mistress. "Pansy what's going on?" I asked sternly as she tried to avoid my gaze as she began to fiddle with her skirt.

Sighing she finally looked at me, "Their making us have partners that we will have to be around all day except for at meals and sleeping." She said softly. To say I was confused was putting it lightly but I suddenly understood what this meant for us. This wasn't partnering in our houses, this was partnering within any house that they believed we needed to be partnered with.

Taking a deep breath I looked around at the many faces of the people who wanted nothing to do with me or wanted to hurt me and make me pay for what my family had done to them, I was scared there was no doubt about it. I was deathly scared but I would never let them see it. I wrapped my arm around Pansy's waist and gave her my silent comfort as she looked close to tears. I felt Blaise reach his arm around behind me and hold Pansy and I close to him without drawing attention to us.

Looking around at the different tables you could see that there was a noticeable amount of kids missing especially from the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle was gone, both dead. Millicent was missing and god knows what happened to the other Slytherins. Letting my eyes gaze over to the other tables I could see they too were missing a lot of their own house members.

"And last but not least Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter shall be partnered together." The Headmistress said loudly which caused me to freeze and look towards Harry only to see him glaring coldly at me. Sighing I looked down at my plate, this year was already turning into hell.

_Well that was chapter 1 of this new story of mine. Hope that you will stick around for chapter 2. Please review and enjoy _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

___Please read the Announcement! It is Important!_

Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath as I finished getting dressed for the morning, I was scared beyond belief. I was partnered with the savoir of the world, my old "arch enemy" and if he decided that I was better off dead, I doubt anyone would stop him.

Grabbing my books, I headed out of the dorms to face my fate. Smiling at my own dramatics as I reached ground floor I began heading towards the Great Hall. "Where do you think you're going ferret?" came a spiteful voice from behind me. Freezing in place as a chill ran up my spine as I slowly turned around to face my "partner" for the year.

He wasn't wearing the school uniform; instead he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt. His hair looked more tousled, if possible, and his eyes looked deadly yet empty at the same time. "I'll ask again ferret. Where. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Going?" he said slowly and venomously as he continued to glare at me.

I stared at him unable to answer as I felt myself give a little shake in fear. I didn't know why I was scared of him, I always had been just never have showed it. I guess before it was easier because of the simple fact that he hadn't killed Voldemort at that time.

Suddenly everything seemed to fly by as I was slammed into the wall, crying out in pain as my head and back slammed hard into the wall behind me, I closed my eyes to avoid looking into those glaring emerald eyes. "Answer Me Ferret Boy!" He screamed in my face as he held me by my throat.

Choking a bit I tried to gain my bearings enough to answer him but suddenly he released me, "On second thought I like you better when you keep that mouth shut." He sneered as I collapsed to the floor. "Move it Malfoy, we have somewhere to be and since I can't leave you to go to class then you have to come with me. Now get up and move." He growled as he began to walk away, leaving me to catch up.

_Well that's this entire chapter, I know it's very short but I'm going to do my best to make the next one longer but please read the Announcement. It'll explain the up comings for my stories and give you a heads up. Thank you once again for reading and please stick around for the next one and please all reviews are wanted. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author Rant~ Well here is chapter 3of this story. I haven't been here for a long time deliver a chapter for my amazing readers but here you are with chapter 3. I shall see you all at the end of this chapter.

Chapter: 3

I followed cautiously behind Harry as we exited Hogwarts and headed across the fields towards the lake. Harry stalked ahead of me, checking behind him every so often to make sure I was following him. I didn't know why I was following him. Maybe it was because I was scared what he would do if I didn't follow him. He wasn't the same as he was before and that meant he was an unknown factor that I needed to be careful with.

Harry finally reached the edge of the lake and flopped down with little to no grace as I huddled back against the oak tree a few feet away. I watched Harry as he got comfortable before laying back and stared up at the sky. I looked at him for a bit longer before I pulled one of my personal books out from my bag and began to read. I wasn't stupid enough to leave and go to class without him because I would be the one most likely to get in trouble.

No matter what happened he would always have special treatment and I would always be treated like dirt.

Hours seemed to pass us by as neither of us moved or made a single sound other the breathing. I closed my book as I looked up at the sky to notice it was almost lunch time. Four and a half hours we have been out here and god was I hungry since I was stopped from eating lunch. Glancing over at Harry I noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing was slower than normal, 'he must be asleep.' I thought as I got up slowly and began to make my way back to the castle.

"Where do you think you're going?" came Harry's deadly calm voice that poured venom into my very soul. Gulping as I didn't stop walking only fastened my pace to get to the castle where at least maybe one person may have mercy on my soul if he decided to attack. But all hope on that was last as I felt the back of my robes being grabbed before I was yanked back and thrown to the ground without mercy as a shadow covered me. Wincing as I moved myself to lean on my elbows as I looked up into the burning green eyes, I once again felt fear travel through my body.

"I said Where Do You Think You Were Going?" he growled angrily as he pushed me back with his foot before planting it squarely in the center of my chest and pushed down. 'When did he get so strong?' I thought in panic as I felt my ribs begin to protest against the extra pressure. "Le..Let me go." I gasped out as more weight was added to my lungs as Harry pushed down harder. "Let you go hmm? Now why would I do that? You may not have figured this out yet little ferret but you are not my equal. You are nothing but dirt compared to me and being paired with me only makes your life worse because now you are my toy. I can do whatever I want with you." He growled as pushed his foot off my chest before reaching down and pulled me up by my hair.

Stumbling to my feet as I tried to pry Harry's hand away from my hair only for him to begin dragging me towards the lake. Fear began to swirl within my stomach as we got closer to the water and as soon as we reached the water's edge, Harry twisted us around to where I was only a step away from falling in. "So you disgusting little ferret consider this a warning to you. I rule and you follow. What I say goes and if you don't listen then you will be punished. Understand?" He growled as I ignored him and still tried to unthread his hands from my hair.

"Not going to listen are you? Well we can fix that since I know that this little ferret can't swim." He said as I looked up at him in horror as I tried to grab onto him as I felt myself being thrown into the water. Panic gripped my heart as I tried to fight my way back up to the surface but I couldn't do it. The glistening sun that danced on top of the water got farther and farther away as I went down farther and every grew dark.

Well ladies and Gents there is the short chapter for this story. I'm slowly getting to work on all my stories and getting them updated, so if you're a fan then maybe one of the other stories I have written for you has been updated so you should check that out or if you're new to my writings. Check out the other stories I have written and as always read, enjoy and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look to earlier chapters if you actually read this thing.

~Author's rant: Obviously it has been awhile since I have written on this story but with all the college crap and bullshit from idiots I have to put up with I have had no energy to be writing at all. That is really upsetting to me. I love writing and all this dumb bullshit is making it suffer and I can't even write on my book! I mean seriously I want to do something I enjoy but I'm either to stressed or tired or booked with other crap I have no energy or time to do anything I enjoy. Ugh well soon I shall have a break and hopefully we'll get some good chapters out of me and you all shall be happy. So anyways read the bottom for an announcement, so I shall meet up with all of you at after this. ~

Chapter 4

Sitting up quickly as I gasped for air, I was hit with dizziness that had me falling back on the bed that I found myself lying on. Soon the room stopped swimming around and I was able to see where I was at, the healing ward. Slowly I sat up and looked around just as the nurse Mrs. Phoenix came out of her office. I had forgotten the old one had died in the war and now more than ever I missed her. She was the only one in this school that didn't treat me different.

Sitting painfully still as Mrs. Phoenix came over to me and looked at me with no emotion in her eyes before she started asking me questions of what happened. At first I was scared to tell her what happened, I mean how do you tell someone that the savior of the wizarding world threw you into the great lake as a warning for disobeying him? "I slipped into the lake." I mumbled to her as I stared down at the sheets as she continued to stare at me.

"Alright you need to be more carefully since you obviously can't swim. You'll need to rest some more for the next couple weeks to let your lungs heal fully. You're lucky kid because you almost died. Now I am suppose to give you this parchment that has the location of your room and password and send you on your way against my better judgment but that are my orders." She explained as she handed me the parchment before nodding and leaving the room.

Sighing unhappily as I slowly got up and slipped my shoes on and read the parchment and headed out of the healing ward and to the far side of the castle. Apparently my new room with my tormenter was on the farther side of the castle in a tower. Sighing once again as I couldn't help but think the Headmistress picked this tower so if Harry decided to kill me; no one could hear my screams. I won't doubt it.

Finally after what seemed hours of getting lost and turning down the wrong hallways I found my painting. It was one of a young girl that was sitting on a rock within the ocean looking sad and as if she was waiting for something. "Miss?" I asked quietly as she looked towards me and smiled. "You must be the other boy, Draco Malfoy I believe?" she asked as a nodded quietly. "The other boy isn't here right now. He left awhile ago. He didn't seem too happy." She whispered as he moved her hair out of her face before asking for the password.

Nodding before speaking the password and the portrait swung open and I slipped in and bid her good night before closing it behind me. Walking down the hallway from the portrait, I must say I was a little impressed. I never have seen a hallway that lead from the portrait, it was something new that was for sure. As I enter the main living room, I was surprised by the darker colors of the room. Everything was a mixture of dark colors and it was actually tasteful unlike some of the rooms within the castle.

Moving around to look around at the sleeping painting and the odd little trinkets that were scattered around until I got to the base of the stairs, I noticed a door with my name carved into the wood. Slowly I pushed open the door and peeked inside only to be attacked by a bundle of fur. Laughing slightly as I stepped back a couple of feet as I tried to get a hold of the very happy Resi that was smothering me in her love. "Calm down girl. I'm sorry I was gone for so long but I couldn't help it." I muttered to her as I finally got a hold of her and held her in my arms.

Smiling as she continued to snuggle into my chest as I entered my room and closed the door behind me to have some sort of protection from Harry when he came back from where ever he went. Looking around my room, I was happy to see it was done in different shades of dark blue and silver and black. My three favorite colors.

Flopping onto me bed I sighed happily as I realized all my stuff was here and safe. Nothing seemed to be out of place. It was like they just moved my room from the dungeon to here because as I looked around everything was in the exact same place I had it down there except here I was alone.

Looking at Resi sadly I realized I was stuck here with Harry alone and all my friends were with their partners and I'd never be able to see them since we have to remain with our partners at all time. Growling angrily as I hit my pillow before turning over and screaming into it. Why couldn't I get a break? Every time I turned around more and more crap kept happening to me and I was getting sick and tired of it! I know what I did and I know I deserve to be punished for it but wasn't what they did to me over the summer enough?

Haven't I paid for my sins already? Or do these scars mean nothing other than somebody's sick pleasure of hurting someone they believe that deserve to be punished?

When will it end?

~Author's rant: Ok well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. More will be coming soon but as I said I have an announcement for everyone. I will be on vacation from December 16 to January 8 and I will not be updating at all during this time. I will be writing but I will not be updating due to reasons. So just letting you all know on that front. So as always Read, Review and Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant: Well as I started writing this I began to wonder how many people actually read this, so I think we'll do a challenge! If you read this little author's rant, after you read the chapter leave a review with the word "Saturn" in it and your opinion on the story. If we get over let's say 2o then I will either update three times before I leave for vacation or will randomly pick someone to pick what the next story I write is about. So there is your challenge! Let it begin! And here is your chapter! ~

Chapter 5

The slamming of a door jerked me awake from my light nap as I blinked my sleepy eyes as I tried to figure out what was causing such a ruckus. Listening carefully as I slowly sat up I realized what it was. A Mr. Harry Potter has come back to our rooms.

Sighing tiredly as I lay back down and curled around Resi and tried to fall back asleep. I didn't want to get up till tomorrow. Actually I didn't ever want to get up. A sudden slam against my bedroom door startled me as I heard Harry yelling at me from the other side. Telling me to open the door or else. Staring at the door frozen, too scared to find out what would happen if I did open the door more then what will happen tomorrow when I do open it.

Soon the pounding went silent and everything went quiet as I assume Harry went to sleep for the night. Sighing tiredly I lay back down on my bed and cuddled Resi as I tried to shake off the feeling of dread for what will come with the morning light.

-Harry Potter-

Growling angrily as I slammed my bedroom door closed as I threw myself into a nearby chair and tried to calm down. How dare that little bastard not answer his door for me? I was the one saving him from all the people here that wanted to kill him and torture him and he dared disrespect me?!

Hissing angrily as I took in a deep breath as I realized I would have to really punish my dragon to make him understand that he was mine. But what would I have to do to get him to understand that he must obey or else? To make him understand that without me he would be in a dungeon somewhere being beaten and raped by dangerous old criminals that would love a little ferret like him.

Maybe I need to be more serious with him. Show him who his master is. But what would be the best way to do that?

Leaning back in my chair, I relaxed and smiled evilly as I began make my plans.

-Draco Malfoy-

Sitting at breakfast that morning was like waiting for my own execution. Harry sat straight and poised, glaring at me every so often. I didn't know what he had up his sleeve but I knew I won't like it whatever it was. Sipping my pumpkin I waited for the bell to ring so hopefully we could go to class.

Soon enough the bell did ring and I quickly gathered my stuff and headed for the door when a cast iron grip on my stopped me and jerked me back into a strong chest. My heart pounded as my breath got caught in my chest as I felt his breath against my neck.

"You are coming with me." He growled. Gasping slightly as his grip got tighter as he drug me through the halls of Hogwarts before exiting the castle and heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Terror rose in me as I dropped my books and began fighting to get away from him. "I will not go in that forest again! Let me go!"

The ground felt like knives as I was roughly slammed against the ground before being drug back up into my feet. Crying out slightly as I felt blood start to drip down my arm, I continued struggling to get away from him as he continued to drag us all the more closer to the Forbidden Forest.

"You will learn to obey me Malfoy. You will learn that I am your master. Ever since I agree to take you, you became my property! Do you hear that Malfoy? The only reason you are here is because I agreed to take you as my slave! You are mine! I own you and you will learn to obey me and do as I say or you will be punished!" he screamed angrily as we finally the forest.

Shock filled my body, I couldn't believe it. I thought I had been forgiven but it seems I was only sold off. Tears began to fill my eyes as I realized that everything I had lost mattered nothing to anyone else. Everything I had lost was just a speck of happiness in everyone's hearts. There was no proving I wasn't like my father there was only slavery to the one who they called a hero.

Screaming out in angry I swung around and aimed my fist at his face. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to suffer like I did but my efforts were useless as he caught my fist and twisted it around to where he held it painfully behind my back.

"You will learn your place Malfoy." He growled before blindfolding me and pushing me farther into the forest.

We walked forever it seemed before he finally thought we were far enough and threw me to the ground. Ripping the blindfold off I quickly looked around, hoping to know where I was but I wasn't that lucky. This part of the forest seemed to reek of darkness and death. It was worse than anything I experienced with the dark lord.

Everything seemed dead but yet alive, like it feed off the dark magick that the forest generated. The trees were tall and a sickly shade of blue grey with black leaves and the ground was made of grass that was like ash in every way.

"You are staying here. For however I see fit and may be just maybe you will learn and see who your master is and learn to obey my every wish." Was all he said before he disappeared leaving me alone in the darkness.

~So there is chapter 5. I hope everything is going with in my reader's opinions. Hopefully you all crave for more and more and I will soon give you more. I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully shall have it all done here soon. But as always read, review and enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters!

~Author's Rant: Well here is Chapter 6 and I hope you are enjoying the mass updating on all my stories.

Thank you to everyone who reads reviews, follows and favorites!

Updates every Friday!

Chapter 6

Sitting in the lion's den listening to Ron and Hermione complain about whatever it was they were complaining about today wasn't something I wanted to be doing. In fact there was something I had to go and retrieve today from the forest. It has been two weeks since I left my dragon in the forbidden forest and I think it was time to get him. I think by now he has probably learned who his master is but first I had to get rid of these two so I could go get him.

Looking over at the two a cheshire grin couldn't be stopped from forming over my face as I realized that I had the perfect opportunity to get out of here because these were attached at the mouth again. Slowly I stood up and creped to the door and headed out.

It didn't take me long to get back to where I dropped off Draco and I wasn't surprised that Draco was no longer here. 'Hmm I wonder where my little dragon went off…"

Walking around the forest I couldn't help but smell the sweet coopery smell of blood in the air. 'There he is...' My eyes nearly rolled back in my head as the smell of blood got stronger as I got closer to where ever I was going. Going around one last tree I found what I was looking for curled up in a small patch of light.

Walking over to him I lightly nudged him with my shoe. The poor soul groaned and didn't move any more then he had too. He was badly beaten and bleeding and looked like he had been raped by a werewolf. His clothes were barely in contact and there were claw marks all over him. 'Maybe he was raped by a werewolf.' I thought as I walked over and gently bent down and picked him up.

'Maybe now he will obey now…..'

Laying the now clean Draco down in his bed as I dodged the swinging claws that attacked after I left his body. Hissing at the cat as I covered Draco up before leaving, I don't know if I should be rewarding him so soon because I don't know if he has yet learned his lesson. But I think he deserved some slack, I mean two weeks in the forbidden forest must have been hard on him. He wasn't like me and felt like he was at home in the forest.

No that place probably felt like hell to him but at least he didn't get raped or killed, just a little beaten up. But most of all I hope he learned to obey his master because who knows what will happen if he didn't start obeying me here soon. I hate to go to extreme measures. Turning around and walking out of the room I couldn't help but wonder what affects this may have on him.

Rolling my shoulders as I flopped down on the couch in front of the fire as I sighed and relaxed. He will be fine; he will be fine because he has no reason not to be.

~A few hours Later~

My eyes snapped open as I jerked awake and quickly got to my feet. Fighting whatever was wrapped around me. Looking around widely I tried to understand where I was at and soon I realized I was back in my room. It was like the whole nightmare of the forbidden forest never happened. Turning around slowly I hissed when I seemed to pull something as I moved. I kneeled down onto the bed and pulled my shirt up slowly to see a bandage wrapping around my entire midsection.

"I see you are awake Mr. Malfoy." Miss. Phoenix's voice said as she appeared out of her off with a tray littered with potion bottles. "Do you remember what happen?" she asked as she placed the tray beside my bed. Shaking my head as I watched her as she looked at each bottle before nodding and opening a few of them and mixing them together, "It's actually normal with the amount of abuse your body has sustained for your mind to block what happened. But from what I can tell if you care you were attacked by a werewolf. Not bitten just thrown around a bit. You'll be ok." She explained as she began handing me bottles to take.

I took them without realizing it and threw them back as my body moved on its own as I sunk back into my mind trying to figure out what had happened. Everything was black expect the pain and fear was still very much there and a voice that I knew could only belong to one person. The one person who believed I was not worth anything and that I belonged to him.

A/n: that's all for this chapter. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

_ A/N: Well here we are on another story on my two week story updating fun. I haven't worked on this for awhile so here we are once again. It's a little slow because I got to figure out where I wanted to go so I shall work with it and make it work._

_Thank you to all the readers, followers and people who favorite. _

_Updates every Friday!_

Chapter 7

It took me two months to be able to leave the medic wing this time because Miss. Phoenix refused to let me leave as long there was the smallest thing wrong with me. I don't know why she was suddenly caring if I was alive or not but whatever I guess. I couldn't really complain about it because obviously no one else but my cat and godfather gave a damn about me.

Harry didn't visit me at all and I felt very happy about that. A whole two months without him and just relaxing with Resi and my friends coming to see me when they can. I still didn't understand how Resi got here but I'm happy that she managed to sneak out and see me. 'I love my cat' I thought happily.

"Well well look who's smiling. What is it that has got my little dragon all happy?" came the voice that I was a moment ago just jumping for joy at not hearing. Turning to look at him as the smile slipped off my face as Harry came to sit in the chair beside my bed. "Aww you see me and the smile goes away? I think I should feel offended which you better hope I'm not because if I am then maybe another lesson would be needed." He stated as a cold edge began to creep into his eyes. The same look that was in his eyes when he dropped me off into the middle of the forbidden forest.

Forcing a smile on my lips as I placed my mask on, I didn't want to give him a reason to hurt me again so soon after healing but I wasn't about to give in so it was time to use the skills that I have learned throughout the years. "Sorry Harry I was merely surprised to see you after all this time."

He stared at me long and hard with a unforgiving look on his face if he found a lie but as it seems that not even the great Harry Potter could see past my mask as I felt him pushing against my mind. Quickly I mask my thoughts to make it seem like I was actually surprised to see him and guess what it seems like I was finally better then Harry Potter at something but for some reason there was no enjoyment in my victory.

Harry nodded and stood up and began walking out of the medic wing as if he had nothing to worry about. 'Maybe I need to fix that.' I thought as I lay back down on the bed and fiddled with my blanket.

Being raised with Lucius I had to learn to hide things if I ever wanted to live longer than a couple years. When I was younger he found out about my hidden thoughts about wanting to slit his neck in the middle of the night and after that "lesson" I decided it would really help me to learn how to have complete control of my mind and lucky dear old dad had the perfect book for me to use.

So after a couple months I was able to perfectly change my thoughts to whatever I want and also give the illusion that someone could read my mind. I really did enjoy having my mind safe from people since nothing else I have is safe from other people. Except maybe my cat. Resi didn't like people.

But anyways how could I take control of my situation with Potter. I knew for a ex death eater child who was forced to be stuck with the hero of the world no one would care if he killed me but if I did something then well it's the kiss for me or something new that they randomly invent.

But truthfully I'm tired of this. I'm beyond sick of this! I spent my childhood obeying everything my father wanted me to do and basically being his slave then almost becoming Voldemort's slave. And if that wasn't enough even thought there is no proof that I did anything for the dark side I'm under the thumb of the ministry and when things are looking up for me because I get to live with the only adult that ever gave a damn about me I get stuck with my arch enemy from my childhood and he runs around saying I belong to him and dumping me into the forbidden forest only to get me almost killed by a werewolf! And of course no one cares but you know what? Fuck them.

Fuck them I say because you know what I may be scared of Potter because ya he can easily kill me and no one would blink an eye but I will not let that handicap me anymore. I will not live my life as people looking down on me for shit I didn't do and I will find a way to get out of it.

I know this is probably my dumbest plan ever but its better than just letting people bend me over and fuck me up the ass all my life. But how was I going to do this? I mean I need a way to get to Potter and get him to speak for me and my friends. How was I going to do this?

"Hello Draco. Today is the day you are finally leaving my ward and going back to your life." Miss. Phoenix said as I suddenly realized she was beside me with my potions for the day. Sticking my tongue out at her as she chuckled at the fact I had jumped but my childishness seemed to only make her laugh more.

We began our normal ritual of her handing my potions and me forcing myself to drink them but this time after I was done she gave me my clothes and I got dressed and ready to leave. "You be careful kid. I don't want to see you back in here again you got me?" she threatened as I smiled and nodded before bidding her farewell and leaving.

Miss. Phoenix was a gem. A little hard around the edges but once you got to know her and she you, if she liked ya it was all good. If not? Then well I'm sorry about the torture she would place upon you because she wasn't shy. At all.

The walk back to the tower was actually a quiet one but it was early morning so I wasn't surprised and strangely when I finally got up to the room and into my personal room and greeted by my darling kitty it made my plan that more of a needed desire to do. Laying down on the bed with Resi on my stomach purring happily as I began to think of my plan.

A/N: well there is that chapter. Please review!


	8. please read!

**Announcement:**

**So who is tired of waiting for an update and wants to kill me because this isn't an update?**

**Probably a lot of you but please continue to read.**

**I have been super busy since I came back to school in August. They literally gave me so much to do on the first week and it's been hell since. I've had very little time to do anything because of school and life in general. Things have been hard in my personal life which I will not really explain at this time.**

**But I'm hoping to get writing here soon because I have slowly been getting myself caught up with my work and getting ahead of my work.**

**So I have in my plans to get some updates coming along.**

**I really want to finish "Save me" before I really get to working on my newer story sequel "Let Go of My Tail", so everyone who is waiting for that, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that. I am sorry but "Save me" really needs to be finished.**

**So the stories that I will be working on are, but not in this order: Save me, All is not what it seems, the angel and the fallen glory, Don't leave me in the madness, Puppets on a string, tell me why you love me, let go of my tail **

**The stories that are on the back burner is Warriors among the ashes, everyone has a glass house **

**So that is what I am planning on doing and I hopefully can follow it. **

**I'm still looking for a beta is anyone is interested**

**But thank you all for being patient.**

**Dark Cat Queen **


End file.
